Drained
by MilyMB
Summary: And he was lost. He didn't know what to do or where to go. His own father didnt want him, all because of a stupid Quidditch game. Maurader Era. James Potter. Please R & R.
1. Prelude

1**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry yet. :D**

**A/n: Hey guys! I just redid this chapter, because it sucked and was way too short.**

**After this chapter, everything take place back in the Marauders Era. Enjoy:D**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 1**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**November 1, 1981**

Dumbledore sighed and slit open the letter that James Potter's owl had delivered to him this morning.

_Dear Albus,_

_If you are reading this it must mean that Lily and I are dead. I'm sorry about that. I can guarantee you that we fought our hardest, and that we took as many Death Eaters as we could with us._

_If Harry is still alive, I would like him to be placed with Sirius, Albus. I want him to live a long, happy life, and if that's going to happen without us there, it'll be with Sirius._

_If Sirius has passed away with us or after you have found this letter, then I would like for Harry to go to Remus. If Remus has passed away as well, then Harry is to go to Peter._

_If neither Remus or Peter are able to take Harry, then he is to go to Lily's sister and her husband, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. We've also decided that Harry can go to any other wizarding family who you've decided would be fit to raise him._

_Under no circumstances, is Harry to go to my father. I'm trusting you with my son, Albus, and I'm asking you to help us. Don't send Harry to my father._

_Thank you and Lily and I are eternally grateful,_

_James Potter_

Dumbledore wiped a stray tear off of his cheek. In a way, he was glad that Lily and James weren't here to see what Sirius had done to them. Dumbledore didn't know if he could handle that kind of betrayal from his supposed "brother". But, if James really didn't want Harry to go to Scott Potter, then he had no choice but to send him to the muggles.

He too, didn't want Harry to be raised in the way James had been, he remembered only to well just how many problems Scott had caused for his son James during his teenage years.

Maybe he remembered a little to well . . . . .

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Next chapter's longer, and set back in Marauder's Era. R&R please! **

**MilyMB **


	2. Incoming

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/n: **

**Dogstar'n'Lionheart: Thanks so much for all of your help! I couldn't do it without you!**

**Freja Lercke-Falkenborg: Sorry the first chapter was so short, and that is was such a cliffhanger! Hope this one's better:D**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Knight Bus slowly pulled up to a house. It was a rather small house in a lower middle class neighborhood, but you could tell that it was cared for. The white paint was peeling slightly off of the walls, and the steps needed a fresh coat of paint, but it was all together a well cared for place.

James Potter sighed as the bus got closer and closer to his house. His fourth year had just ended and already he missed Hogwarts. This had been a good year for him, with the exception of losing the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor had had a wonderfully successful season until the finals.

They had been up against Slytherin, who had been undefeated. James's father, who was an old Quidditch champ, was there watching, so James had had the never ending pressure of his father's presence. Scott Potter, to be frank, was obsessed with Quidditch. He trained his son James day and night his entire childhood, and holidays were no different. Scott expected the best, and any loses caused the silent treatment towards James for the entire semester.

To say in the least, losing the Quidditch Cup to the Slytherins, was one of the biggest offenses you could do in the eyes of Scott Potter. And James was now having to face the consequences.

James grabbed his trunk, and jumped down the steps of the bus. Slowly he walked up the faded path and turned the knob.

It was locked.

Sighing, James rang the doorbell, and eventually, his father's heavy footsteps were heard coming to the door.

The door swung open and James found himself face to face with his father for the first time since the lose.

"Hey, dad." James said, offering his dad a small smile.

His father simply stared at him, with a unfamiliar look that James didn't recognize. It was as if Scott was staring at a stranger. There was no familiarity in his stare. No recognition.

James tried to walk in the house, but his father blocked his way.

"I'm sorry, may I help you?" His father asked calmly, in a politely inquisitive way.

James opened his mouth and then closed it again. His own father was acting as if he didn't know who he was.

"It's me, James. Your son."

Scott simply stared. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid you must be mistaken. My son wins Quidditch Cups. My son also knows that if he ever happened to lose a Cup, he shouldn't bother returning home until he has won the next one."

James looked at his father lost for words.

Scott said, "I hope you find who your looking for. Because right now, I'm not your father."

And with that, Scott shut the door in James face.

Speechless and hurt, James slowly picked up the abandoned handle of his trunk and pulled it to the end of the path. He pulled out his wand, and summoned the Knight Bus.

With a bang, the triple decker burst in front of James. The conductor jumped out and almost started to recite his speech again, when he realized who it was.

"Weren't 'ou just on 'ere a second ago?" The boy asked James.

At James's nod, the boy continued. "Alright then, where to?"

At this, James froze. He had no idea where to go. His first thought was Remus, who had the nicest family out of all of them, but they were on a trip to their cousin's house in Ireland all summer.

Next, he thought of Peter, but knew that his mother would never allow James to stay, as they barely had enough space in their cramped apartment for themselves.

So finally, with a growing sense of dread, he realized that Sirius was his last hope.

Sirius's family was a horrible bunch of stuck up pure-blood bastards. They greatly disliked Sirius, and he returned the feeling one hundred percent. Sirius hated the holidays, when his parents forced his back home for the summer. He was never allowed to leave the house to go _anywhere_, and his parents always made sure to make his summer as bad as possible.

Sirius had always told James's that if he was ever desperate, and needed a place to stay, then he could convince his parents to let him stay there for a while. Sirius knew how his dad was and was always worried about James.

James had offered the same thing to Sirius about his house, that is when he had one.

With his mind made up, James looked up at the boy, and said, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, please."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

James lifted the snake knocked on Sirius's front door and gave it one loud slam, that seemed to echo into the dark street. _I bet Sirius just loves the knocker, the lucky bastard_, James thought sarcastically to himself as he waited for someone to answer the door.

He was praying that Sirius would be the one to answer the door, anyone else and he'd probably be living on the Knight Bus for the rest of his life.

He heard some distant yelling, most likely Sirius's dad, and then some footsteps coming to the door. His prayers were answered when Sirius answered the door, his face bruised and a murderous look on his face.

At the sight of his best friend, Sirius's face broke out into a smile. He quickly beckoned James inside, and was just opening his mouth, when his father appeared behind him.

"Who the hell is this, Sirius?" His father asked with a dangerous look on his face, as his hand clamped down on Sirius's shoulder. Orion Black was a tall man, with his son's trademark good looks, but there was something meaner, more sharp, about his features then Sirius's.

Sirius's expression turned dark again, and turned around to face his father. He was shorter then Orion, but he held himself high and looked his father in the eye.

"This is my best friend, James Potter. He needs to stay with us for awhile. Remember that you still owe Scott Potter for helping you in that game." James had no idea what Sirius was talking about, but it seemed to be working. Orion was thinking it over, and looking over at James appraisingly.

After a few moments, Orion looked back at his son, and said, "Fine. He can stay. But if he gets in the way, he's out of here, Scott's son or not. Now show him to your room. I'll not be giving a blood traitor like him one of our guest rooms. And when your done come back to the kitchen. We're not done with you yet." And with that Orion turned on his heels, and strode back down the hall, pressumedly to the kitchen.

Sirius turned back to James with a huge grin on his bruised face. "Hey, Prongs! Guess your dad wasn't to happy then? Stupid fucker. Who needs him anyways? Come on I'll show you to my room."

Sirius started walking up the staircase to their right, while James talked for the first time since arriving there. "Yeah, my dad was horrible. Pretended like he didn't know who I was and said that I couldn't come back until I had won the next Cup. Sorry for showing up here, but Remus was away, and I knew that Peter didn't have room for me"

"Nah, I'm glad you showed up! Make this place a little more enjoyable. God, I hate it here. Been home three hours, and already gotten the shit beaten out of me by my parents for no reason whatsoever." Sirius strolled past what looked like to James as house elf heads mounted on the wall. "My dad's still being an ass about my being sorted into Gryffindor, four years ago!, so I guess I have to go back down in a minute."

He stopped in front of a huge wooden door, and pushed the it open. "Welcome to my room." Sirius said sarcastically. The room was small, probably smaller then the other rooms in the house, and it was a mess. The one candle on the desk was already almost burnt out, and books, clothes, and other nonsense things were thrown about the room, as if a hurricane had come through.

"Wow, nice and clean, as usual, you stupid wanker." James said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, like yours is any cleaner.", Sirius said as he pulled James trunk into the room for him. "I'll be back in a little bit, sorry, but I have to go finish this, make yourself at home."

Sirius shut the door behind him, leaving James to the horror that was Sirius's room.

James sighed and looked around. His eyes were drawn to several pieces of moving pictures on the wall. As James got closer, he realized they were just pictures.

There were several of the Marauders. One was of them all in their first year, which James recognized as after their exams. Another was from only a few weeks ago, when they had been studying and Sirius had taken a random picture of them all for no reason except that "he loved them all to much". There was also one of Sirius's favorite cousin, Andromeda, who was about six years older then him, and currently pregnant with her first child. Sirius had always said she was the only one in his family that he really liked.

James sat down on Sirius's bed and thought about his dad. He loved him, really he did, but he just couldn't handle his constant pressure. Maybe if he tried to write him a letter and explain it all to him, then he would understand. Maybe he just didn't realize how much pressure he was putting on James.

So James got up and sat down at Sirius's desk, picking up a quill and pulling a piece of parchment out of the drawer. When he was finished, he looked it over to see if it sounded right:

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't win the Quidditch Cup this year. I know that it disappointed you, and I'm sorry for that. But I want you to know that I can't help it. Sometimes I'm going to lose. Sometimes I'm going to mess up._

_You have to understand that I can't always win. Slytherin had a lucky game, their seeker beat ours. You can't blame me for that, can you? I''m not the seeker, I can't control how and when we catch the snitch. So I just wanted to say that I understand you're disappointed, and I'll stay away if you want me to, but don't be mad at me for the rest of my life, please?_

_Sorry and hope you'll think it over,_

_James_

James thought it was as good as it was going to get, so he rolled it up and took it over to Sirius's owl, Wanker.

Just as Wanker was out of sight, Sirius burst through the door breathing heavily. He looked at James with a small grin on his face, and said, " I think I lost them, eh?"

James smirked back, until they heard Sirius's parents angry footsteps coming up the hallway. They tried to open the door, but as Sirius was still standing in the way, it only opened a little bit. He jumped away from the door, and his mother, Walburga Black, burst into the room.

"Sirius Black! You ruddy bastard! How dare you shame this great house? Your no son of mine!" Mrs. Black shouting suddenly turned into a nasty whisper as she walked over to Sirius and bent down so only he could hear her. "I hate you, Sirius Black. I loathe the day you were born. And if I had known that you were going to be as worthless as you are, I would have drowned you the day I had you!"

Sirius angry expression quickly morphed into an expression of great hurt. His mother, seeing that she had effectively crushed her son, smirked and turned around, leaving the room. She stopped in the doorway, and turned around looking at James.

"Oh, yes. Where are my manners? Welcome to our noble house, _dear._ I hope you enjoy your stay here." And with a malicious smile at James, she turned around and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

James was speechless. He had heard what Walburga had said and didn't know what to do to make Sirius feel better. Nothing could change what she had said. She had said that she hated him. Sirius had known that his parents didn't like him, but none of them had ever openly declared hate for each other.

Sirius sank down onto his bed, with his head in his hands. James quickly sat down next to him, and put his arm around Sirius.

"You know it doesn't matter what she says, Padfoot. She's a bitch. She's not the kind of mother you want anyway. No mother should ever say that to their kid. Ever. And don't believe her either. Your not worthless. You're my best friend and that's all that matters." James said trying to make himself believe the pathetic words coming out of his mouth.

Sirius finally looked up at James, his eyes slightly damp.

"Yeah, I guess. I know I'm not worthless, I just can't believe she would say that to me. She says horrible things to me, but I never thought she would tell me that she hated me."

James smiled at Sirius in what he hoped was an encouraging way. "Let's go to bed. I'm dead tired and I'm sure we could both use sleep."

Sirius nodded and got up to get James some extra blankets.

And within fifteen minutes, the room was filled with the musical rhythm of the boys snores.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n: I know that the whole Sirius being bruised may seem a bit ignored by James, and taken to lightly, but I'll get to that later.**

**Tell me what you think, please! Should I continue, or no?**

**Bye **

** 3 MilyMB 3**


	3. Flight

1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry yet.**

**A/n: **

**Dogstar'n'Lionheart****: Thanks so much for the wonderful review! I promise to explain the bruising breeze over soon! Talk to you later:D**

**Crystal Unicorn****: Your review was great! Sorry there isn't any Sirius/James in this story, but I promise to keep going!**

**Lanna****: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!**

**Noemy****: Love talking with you! Here you go:D**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 3**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James woke up to a loud banging sound coming from Sirius's end of the room. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, thinking that Sirius had fallen out of bed or something. Instead he was greeted by the sight of Sirius and his little brother, Regulus, wrestling each other on the ground.

Regulus looked as if he was winning, as Sirius seemed about half asleep, and he was still bruised from last night. Sirius's hair was tousled about his face, and his comforter was still wrapped around him as he struggled to get his brother off of his chest.

James stood up quickly, and pulled Regulus off of Sirius, muttering, "Dirty bastard". Regulus was cursing at Sirius, and he seemed to be looking for something Sirius supposedly took from him.

As soon as Regulus was off of him, Sirius sprang off of the ground. He yelled, "What the _hell _could you possibly want so badly that you had to attack me while I was asleep?"

Regulus simply glared at Sirius and shoved James off of him. "I'm missing my broom. I woke up this morning to go riding outside, when I found out it was missing. I asked Mum, and she said that you probably took it. So I came in here to tell you to give it back!"

Regulus's face was flushed, and he looked barely older then twelve with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. Very much in the manner of a five year old who didn't get his way.

Sirius wiped his hands over his face in an exasperated manner, as if he had done this many times before.

"Reg, I don't have your broom. I don't know where it is, but if you asked Mum again, I think you might find it."

Regulus huffed and looked around the room angrily. Suddenly his face lit up, and he pointed to something in the corner of Sirius's room.

"Oh yeah? Then what's that, over there in that corner, eh?"

Sirius spun around to see what his little brother was pointing at. When his gaze fell on the Nimbus 1000, his eyes widened in shock, and he turned back to Regulus.

"I swear Regulus, that wasn't there earlier! I didn't take your broom!" Sirius look utterly confused and sank onto his bed as if he was expecting a tirade.

Regulus smirked triumphantly and snatched his broom from the corner of the room. On his way out, he smacked Sirius on the head with the broom, and then ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Sirius barely even flinched as the blow landed on him. James expected it didn't really hurt so much physically, as it did mentally. He knew Sirius, and he knew that he didn't like having anyone else order him around. To have his own brother smacking him, and getting away with it, must really be hard for him.

Sirius sighed and fell back onto his bed, his arms draped above his head. James stared at his friend for a second, and his gaze fell on the bruises scattering Sirius's face.

It was not an uncommon thing for either Sirius or James to have a few bruises coming back from the holidays. James's dad often hit him for doing wrong in his Quidditch practices that his father ran in their local park. As for Sirius's parents, they had always been physical with him, and that's just how the pureblood family worked.

In a family such as the Blacks, the heir had special duties to uphold. Since they were so important, the parents were always extra hard on them and harsh towards them when they did a wrong. In Sirius's case, where he had messed up big time in his parent's eyes, they had taken to punishing him harshly with words and their fists.

James remembered a deal that he and Sirius had made back in the second year, after they had each seen each others fresh bruises.

_James had just been changing his shirt when he had heard Sirius's voice behind him._

"_Do yours hit you too?"_

_James_ _whirled around and found Sirius staring at the bruises on his back from where his father had hit him last weekend. Apparently, he hadn't scored enough points in his practice game to be up to his father's expectations._

_James swallowed, and decided it was best not to lie, especially to his best friend who seemed to have the same problem he did._

"_Yeah, sometimes. This is just for me not playing well enough in Quidditch the other day though. My dad's a fanatic, and makes sure I make every play perfect or else."_

_Sirius nodded understandingly and told James about how his parents had beaten him all summer for being sorted into Gryffindor._

_They had decided, then and for the rest of their lives, not to acknowledge any bruises when they had them, and to never tell anyone what really went on in their homes. They both knew that they had powerful families, who could easily make it look like James and Sirius were just trying to make their poor parents look bad._

_Either way, James never mentioned Sirius's bruises, and Sirius never mentioned James._

James was jolted out of his thoughts, with a sharp tapping on Sirius's window. Sirius just grunted, so James opened the window and let Wanker inside.

Attached to the owl's leg, was the note that James had sent his father just last night, with a huge REJECTED: SEND BACK TO SENDER on it.

James scowled, trying and failing to cover up the hurt he was feeling at his father's rejection. He was used to his father doing things to him when he messed up, but the rejection was just to much for him this time. All he had done was lose one game, and he wasn't allowed home.

"What is it?" Sirius said loudly, his eyes still closed.

James quickly hid the letter, not wanting to get into his father issues with Sirius right now. "Nothing. Just a letter from my cousin, seeing how the term went."

Sirius grunted, and slowly opened his eyes. "Okay. Feel like going downstairs?"

"I guess so. Now or never." James said, knowing that Sirius was dreading it just as much, if not more then he was.

Sirius made a dramatic groan, and rolled off the bed. There was a dull thump as he hit the ground, but he bounced up again as if nothing had happened.

"Ready?" He said as he walked out the door.

James just rolled his eyes and followed, muttering, "Bugger."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After about twenty five minutes of pure hell, James and Sirius were finally on their own and free. They had snuck out, saying it would be best if they were out of the way of Mr. and Mrs. Black for as long as possible.. So there they were, wandering the streets of London.

They were walking in a comfortable silence, both not paying the slightest attention to which way they were going. They turned and corner, and Wham! Sirius ran head first into a particularly greasy, hook nosed, friend of theirs.

Sirius sighed, clearly not in the mood for Snape today.

"Well, Black, I see you're still alive. Thought maybe your mother would have killed you. Rumor has it that she kicks your ass."

"Fuck off, Snivellus. It's none of your fucking business. Now leave us alone." Sirius shoved past Snape and walked past him before he could say a word.

Sirius was in a fury having Snape mention his mother, so when James tried to calm him down, it was really no wonder that Sirius ignored him.

"And his huge, greasy faced, nose? Who has a nose that big? I mean, come on. It's not normal, that isn't."

"Padfoot, forget him. It's summer." James opened his arms wide as if he was about to embrace something. "No thinking about Slytherins. Especially Snivellus."

Sirius grinned at James, who was spinning around in circles, arms wide, and said, "Sodding Snivellus." His grin widened. "Nah, you're right, Prongs. Why waste time on Snivellus, when we could be seeing how dear, sweet, Miss Evans is?"

James looked shocked, and stopped spinning immediately. Then he went slack jawed and stared into the distance, apparently dreaming about Lily.

"Come on then Prongs."Sirius said with a slap to James's back. "I know just the place to find her. She goes to this really adorable little tea shop every morning. She lives right around here, did you know that?"

James looked like he was about to wet himself with excitement, and said, "Ah, Padfoot, think of the possibilities. Me, and Lily Evans, all summer, living in the same city, for two months."

And with that, James and Sirius walked up the street to the tea shop, to pay a visit to the lovely Lily Evans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three hours later, James and Sirius were laughing wildly and running home. They had in fact seen Lily, as James's red handprint splattered across his face proved. She hadn't been as happy to see them as they had been to see her, though. Funny thing, that.

They turned onto Grimmauld, and both boys turned a little somber. Sirius concentrated and slowly the huge house appeared in front of them.

Sirius walked up to the door, then suddenly turned around to face James. "Prongs, buddy, I've suddenly been struck with a brilliant idea."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A half an hour later, the boys found themselves being pulled by their ears to Mr. Blacks office. The house had been given a little bit of Marauder Magic, and needless to say, both Mr. and Mrs. Black were furious.

Sirius had hung his mother's undergarments from the house elf heads, James had painted Regulus's room red and gold, and they had both stuffed Kreacher in a laundry shoot.

Mrs. Black ripped open the door, threw both boys inside, and slammed the door behind them, leaving them to Mr. Black.

James looked up slowly at Mr. Black. He was sitting all of the way across the room, at a huge oak desk. Above him was a huge Black Family Crest, family motto and all.

Mr. Black beckoned with one finger for Sirius to come to his desk. James quickly looked at Sirius, worried about his safety. Mr. Black looked like he could murder right now, and James wasn't so sure he wouldn't try it on his firstborn son.

Sirius slowly walked up to his father's desk, smile gone, and a anxious look on his face. James could only make out the sound of Orion's voice from where he was standing but he knew he was furious.

Sirius said loudly, "It doesn't matter, I said I was sorry."

His father's voice raised too, "Sirius, you are my son. We have been through this. And as my son, you will do what I tell you, and you won't complain about it. Now, I said get that muggle-lover out of my house, now and I mean _now_. Or were you looking for another set of bruises to match those ones from last night?"

Sirius looked back at James, and then turned to face his father. "No, I was just asking if you would forget about this incident, and use it as a warning. Please, he has no where else to go right now!"

In one swift movement, Mr. Black had stood up and slapped his son, hard, across the face. Sirius's face was slammed sideways with the force of the blow, but he straightened up again quickly.

"Fine, if you won't let him stay here, then I'm leaving too."

Orion looked furious at this, but simply stared at his son. "If you walk out that door, don't expect to ever come back. When your starving and cold, and you decide you wish you hadn't left us, it'll be to late. You leave tonight, you no longer exist to us."

Mr. Black's voice and glare were so cold, James felt himself shivering. Sirius took one last look at his father before turning around and walking towards the door. James turned around too and walked out before Sirius.

Sirius shut the door quietly behind him, and looked over at James. "Sorry about all of that. Ready to go?"

He walked towards the front door, apparently planning on leaving right that second.

"Padfoot, are you serious? You're going to leave your family, your home, just because I can't stay here? I'll be fine on my own, you don't have to leave too." James said looking shocked at what Sirius was doing. He knew that Sirius hated it here, but he didn't want to be the reason he left his family.

"Yeah, yeah, Prongs. I've wanted to leave here for forever, it's no big deal. I hate them all. Stupid bastards. Let's get the fuck outta here."

And with that, Sirius and James were out on their, own in muggle London. Again. And this time they weren't going home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/n: That's it! Done with the chapter! I know it's a little short, but I had some serious writter's block! **

**Don't think this chapter was to good, but I'd appreciate reviews anyways!**

**Thanks!**

** 3 MilyMB 3**


	4. Yellow Submarine

1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Dogstar'n'Lionheart: Thank you so much for all of your support and help! I love our friendship and I'm so glad I met you! **

**Dumbledoresgirl1: Yes, it is AU a bit, glad you like it, and thanks for the review!**

**Black Blood Dragon Goddess, Allie, Cha-Cha, DaarkLord, crystal-unicorn, Echo in the Dark, thank you all for the great reviews! If you have any questions just ask me, or if you have any ideas for the story, let me know:D**

**Song 'Yellow Submarine' by the Beatles.**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine!" Sirius sang loudly, hands in his pockets, while James hummed the tune.

They had been wandering around London for an hour, and still hadn't figured out what to do with themselves.

As Sirius belted out a particularly loud line of the song, a woman stepped out of one of the alleys. Obviously a prostitute, and she obviously thought they were interested in that sort of thing.

"WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE, A FUCKING YELLOW SUBMAR-"

"Excuse me." Sirius stopped singing abruptly and looked up at the woman. She was wearing a load of makeup, and her fake blonde hair had definitely grown out to much, revealing her black roots. She was wearing a tight leather dress, barely enough to cover her, and her heels were a good seven inches.

"Yes?"

"Would you two handsome gent-"

"Nope, sorry, we've gotta get home. Our mummies will be worried."

The woman looked mad, and Sirius just gave her a dazzling smile, and ran off, pulling James behind him.

"WE ALL LIVE IN A-"

"Will you BLOODY shut up, Padfoot?" James finally yelled.

"Sorry, just had to do something to pass the time. Merlin, my feet hurt. Is this good?" Sirius stopped at a hard bench in a deserted park.

"Oh, yes, it's fucking _lovely_ Padfoot." James said sarcastically with a smirk at his best friend.

"Well, I'm sorry for being so considerate. I was going to pick a nice comfy phone booth, if you would prefer that." Sirius said with a mock offended look on his face.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we just get on the Knight Bus, and sleep there for the night? They're beds are bloody comfortable, and we can just give them a fake address so they don't know where to go." James said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, what a great idea. Like I wouldn't have thought of that in a minute or two."

James just smirked at Sirius, and pulled out his wand. With a bang, the Knight Bus pulled out and the boys loaded on, completely ignoring the conductor's speech. They handed him the money, and Sirius said, "Number 34, Cocksucker Lane, please."

Without a look back, he walked right over to the back of the bus and plopped down on one of the beds. James hurriedly tried to stifle his laughter at Sirius's seriousness, and flopped down next to him.

They had been lying on their beds for all of two minutes, relishing in the fact that they weren't on their feet, when they heard that silky, cold voice that they hated so much.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we meet again, eh, boys?"

_Haven't we dealt with this already today? Why must he follow us? Probably has a crush on Padfoot. _James thought to himself, as he winced.

Sirius just groaned, and said without opening his eyes. "Fuck off, Snivellus. We're on a bloody adventure to Cocksucker Lane. Unless you would like to help us find it, kindly shut the fuck up."

Snape's face contorted into a look of rage, that he quickly changed into his trademark sneer.

"Language, Black. You're lucky I don't get you kicked off the bus."

"Oh, please, Snivellus." James said with a smirk. "Just go home, would ya? Go play with your potions kit in your basement."

Snape was just opening his mouth, when the conductor called out his stop. He left with a last, "See you at school, _Potter._"

"Thanks god he's gone. I swear I could smell the grease from over here." James said with a smirk at Sirius.

James lay back down on the bed, trying to ignore the bumps. They both fell into a deep sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three hours later, at about five in the morning, they were woken by a unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Yes, please, gentlemen. Do be careful with that, it's going to the school."

Both James and Sirius's eyes shot open with the same looks of horror on their faces, and they both mouthed, "McGonagall!"

James and Sirius shot up into a sitting position, and smiled innocent smiles at the professor. She was wearing the same green robes she wore all year round, but they had shorter sleeves. She was putting her purse down on the bed near Sirius, and had the conductor carrying her bigger bag to the storage compartment.

McGonagall spotted them right away, and sent a stern look at their wrinkled clothes and messy hair.

"Good Morning, boys. Where are you off to, so early?"

Sirius gave her a huge grin, and said in a cocky voice, "Cocksucker Lane."

McGonagall gasped and gave them a angry look. "Really, Black, there is no need for that kind of language! Where are your parents?"

"Ran away."

"And yours Mr. Potter? Tell me at least one of you has a adult around."

"Nope, sorry, my dad kicked me out for not winning the Cup."

She looked quite upset at this, and said "He kicked you out? Over the Cup? That's absurd! Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

James almost smiled at how concerned she was for him. "No thanks, Professor. We're on an adventure."

Sirius was lying down again, eyes closed, but he still managed to say, "To Cocksucker Lane."

"Yes, thank you Black, I know that part."

Sirius saluted her from the bed, and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to bed. I'm going to Hogwarts today, and I need my sleep."

"Can we come? We have no where to go!" James asked as a sudden idea struck him.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But, professor! We don't have anywhere to go! What if we get kidnaped, or murdered? Then it would be your fault for not taking us with you!" James said with a stubborn look on his face.

McGonagall seemed to actually be considering the idea. "Tell you what. I'll take you to see the Headmaster, and see what he can do for you two. But that's it. After that your on your own. The school's only responsible for you during the school year, not vacations."

"Thanks, Professor!" James smiled at her gratefully.

"Does this mean we can't go to Cocksucker Lane?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two boys and Professor McGonagall got off the bus at Hogsmeade and began the hike up to the school.

They were walking in silence for all of two minutes before Sirius began to sing again. "WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE,-"

"SHUT UP, PADFOOT!"

"Really, boys! Is there a need to make all of that noise?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

McGonagall sighed and opened the front door of the school for them. "Well, you say you need a place to stay? How about in detention?"

"No way!" and "It's Summer!" came from Sirius and James, before they noticed that McGonagall was giving them a rare smile.

They walked in silence up to the gargoyles that opened into Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall said the password, "Cotton Candy" and ushered the boys in front of her.

At the top of the stairs, McGonagall knocked sharply at the door. Upon hearing, "Enter.", she opened the door and walked in, leaving it open for James and Sirius.

"Good Evening, Professor! Couldn't be a nicer night, could it?" Sirius had jumped past McGonagall and was shaking a mildly surprised Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said with twinkling eyes, "Why yes, I do agree, Mr. Black. How are you all?"

"Oh, just wonderful, thanks for asking! In fact-"

"Headmaster, excuse Black and Potter. I was just on the Knight Bus, when I was attacked by them and they apparently have nowhere to go. So they asked if they could talk to you about it, and I said yes."

"No where to go? What happened to your house, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling brightly, though he had a more serious expression on now.

"Um, well. . .I kind of ran away. James was staying over at my house because. . well. . .he just was, and then we made my dad mad, which is really quite easy to do, so we left. As in, ran away, not coming back, adios, goodbye."

"Ah. I see. And why were you staying with the Blacks, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore turned to face James.

"Um. . . .well, I went home, but my dad wouldn't let me stay there because I lost the Quidditch Cup. So I figured, 'Hey I'll go to Sirius's'! And then we ran away, so here we are now, talking to you." James said quickly with an innocent smile.

Dumbledore sighed, and said "I'll write to your father. In the mean time, Sirius are you sure you don't want to go back to your house?"

"Yes sir, I'm so sure that I could spell it out to you in eight different languages." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Okay, then. Professor McGonagall, if you would please take these boys to Gryffindor Tower. They can sleep there until we come up with something." Dumbledore said with a small smile towards McGonagall.

"Of course, Albus. Come on Black and Potter." McGonagall walked over to the door and held it open for them.

"Thanks Professor. Good night."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Professor. See you tomorrow."

Dumbledore smiled, and said "Goodnight. We'll figure this out tomorrow. Sleep is the sponge for knowledge. You need lots of it. Although it is technically six in the morning.. .Ah, well, off to bed with you."

As the boys and McGonagall left his office, Dumbledore sat down to write a very long letter to Scott Potter. . . .

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n: Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't to short! **

**Read and Review, Please!**

** 3 MilyMB 3**


	5. Oogle Man

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry I've taken longer then usual to update! Hopefully you'll all like this chapter as much as the others. Thanks so much for all of my old reviewers and new reviewers! Al l of your reviews are greatly appreciated and I love all of you:D**

**Special Thanks to Dogstar'n'Lionheart because she is the best, and her stories are awesome! (Really I suggest you go read them right when your done with this chapter!)**

**Hope you all like it!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 5 **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Birds were chirping. The sun was shining. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The lake glistened. All was peaceful.

Up at the Head Table, the few remaining professors sat eating their breakfasts and chatting amongst themselves. Only Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore knew about the arrival of James Potter and Sirius Black last night. They weren't planning on telling the others either, mainly because that would cause a lot of screaming and running. And it was simply just too early in the morning for that nonsense.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Up in the Gryffindor Tower, however, it was a completely different story. Chairs were turned over, paintings were lopsided, and the rugs were piled up in heaps. All was quiet for now. . .

"AHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW YOU BLOODY MUTT! DON'T EVEN _TRY_ TO HIDE!" James jumped out from behind one of the abandoned sofas, wearing a forgotten Gryffindor tie around his head, and his boxers. He was holding a can of whipped cream in one hand and running towards the couch across the room.

When he got to his destination, James leapt over the sofa, spraying the person behind it full blast. Sirius jumped out from behind the sofa, and began running around the common room as fast as he could. He was out of whipped cream, and he wasn't about to let James know that.

Sirius was wearing his pants sill, though his shirt had gone missing sometime between when James had sprayed him the first time and just now. He was wearing a top hat that they had found under Peter's bed. Funny thing, that.

Sirius ran until he suddenly jumped behind a overturned armchair. James was on his tail, and he jumped on top of Sirius, causing Sirius to cry out in pain. James immediately jumped off of Sirius and looked down on him in concern.

"Padfoot, are you okay? I'm really sorry, I'm such a wanker! I completely forgot about you bru-"

"It's fine Prongs. Just help me up will you? This was getting old anyways. How about some breakfast?" Sirius asked will he panted hard. He hated James talking about his bruises, and desperately wanted to change the subject.

James reached down and pulled Sirius up, slinging an arm casually over his shoulders. "Sure, mate. You're right. I mean, there's only so long you can play Oogle Man before it gets old. Let's go get some breakfast. I'm famished."

They started walking towards the portrait hole, and were halfway into the hallway when Sirius said, "Shouldn't we change? McGonagall will lay an egg if we show up to breakfast wearing nothing but top hats, and pants."

James shrugged, a smirk playing around his mouth. "What can she possibly do? It's summer vacation."

Sirius snorted, "Yeah, let's go. Can't wait to see the look on her face when you come in in only your boxers."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

By the time James and Sirius made their grand entrance, most of the teachers were gone. Only Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore remained. All were making polite conversation. Truth be told, you got a bit sick of the same people all year, everyday.

The doors burst open, and in walked James Potter and Sirius Black. Flitwick's eyes bulged a little, Sprout looked a bit nauseous, McGonagall's lips were almost invisible, and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more then ever.

James and Sirius strutted right on up to the Head Table, and plopped right into the two empty seats. They wasted no time in shoveling food onto their plates. After a few minutes of absolute silence, the boys looked up, sensing the stares.

"Pardon out manners, Professors. Nice to see you all. Fine day isn't it?" Sirius said with a nod outside.

Dumbledore smiled, and gave a slight nod towards the boys. "Good morning boys. We were wondering when you all would wake up. I'm sure you have a good reason for your attire?"

James looked down at his plate, clenching his jaw shut to prevent him from laughing. Sirius however, put on his most serious face, and said, "Yes, we do."

When he didn't go on, Dumbledore urged him, a small smile playing on his face. "And that was?"

Sirius, with as straight a face as ever replied, "We were having a rather fierce game of Oogle Man."

"Obviously, I won." James helpfully put in, as he paused for a second in his crazed eating.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that Prongs. If I hadn't run out of whipped cream, we all know what would have happened."

"Whipped Cream!? Where on earth did you boys find _whipped cream?!_ Professor McGonagall cried, speaking for the first time since their arrival.

James smirked and said in an innocent voice, "Professor, professor, professor. When did we ever say anything about whipped cream? Are you feeling alright?"

Sirius snorted, and Dumbledore didn't bother hiding his amusement.

They finished eating breakfast quickly and made to stand up, when Dumbledore stopped them.

"Wait a minute, boys. We still have to discuss what we're going to do with you. You are allowed to stay here temporarily, but we have to figure something out."

Both boys shifted uncomfortably and sat back down.

Dumbledore continued. "Sirius, you know of no other relatives who would take you in?"

Sirius nodded and said with a bitter voice. "No, sir. All of them are the same. I hate all of them, and they hate me back. Well, except for my cousin, Andromeda. And my Uncle Alphard for that matter. But Andromeda doesn't have enough room or money for me right now, and Uncle Alphard is too old and sick for me."

Dumbledore nodded. "Understandable. We'll figure something out." He looked at James. "James, I wrote to your father last night. I asked him to come to Hogwarts so we could figure this whole thing out. He wrote to me this morning, and albeit reluctantly, agreed to come. He'll be here at one."

James nodded, suddenly feeling very anxious. He didn't want to go back to his dad's. He wanted to stay with Sirius. But he replied anyways, "Yes, sir. I'll come to your office at one."

Dumbledore nodded, and said "Good. I look forward to then. I really must get going, but until then boys-" Dumbledore leaned in and whispered to them, "Try the fourth floor corridor. I've been told it can come in handy."

Both James and Sirius nodded, trying to look thankful, even though they already knew what was up there. Kitchens. Been there done that.

Dumbledore swept out of the room, leaving behind a very anxious James.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

James knocked on Dumbledore's door at one o'clock later that day. He had been given the password (cotton candy) early that day by a house elf, and had been even more nervous ever since.

Upon hearing Dumbledore's "Enter.", James pushed open the door and walked in. His father was sitting in one of the chairs across from Dumbledore's desk. Since he was turned around, James couldn't see his face, but he knew that he mad. Getting called to Dumbledore's office to discuss how he raised his son was not going to make him happy. Scott Potter hated _anyone _telling him what to do, especially when it came to James.

Dumbledore smiled, and gestured to James to sit down. In the seat next to his father. James nervously sat down, not looking at his father. He could feel Scott's eyes on him, and could almost feel the anger radiating off of him.

"So, Dumbledore, what exactly seems to be the problem here? I don't exactly have a lot of time to waste, sitting here with my good-for-nothing son and you. I have things to do." Scott said in his demeaning tone.

Dumbledore's eyes lost a bit of their twinkle as Scott spoke, but he managed his anger incredibly well, James thought.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we're here to discuss what to do with James. He says you kicked him out over Gryffindor's loss in the Quidditch Cup? I can assure it was not his fault. The seeker just wasn't quick enough this year. Overall James had one of his most successful seasons."

Scott looked even more angry at the slight lecture he was getting. "My son knows that he can not lose. In my house, if you lose, you are a loser. I don't care that the seeker was to slow, I care about winning. And if James loses even _one _game, he knows that he is not welcome in my life or my home."

Dumbledore's eyes had now lost all of their twinkle as he looked over at James. James was concentrating on his pants, which were all of the sudden very fascinating. He was too scared to look up, because he knew what he'd see. Scott winning and Dumbledore losing. His dad always won. _Always._

"Is there anyone else living in your house, Scott?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Scott shifted uncomfortably and broke eye contact with Dumbledore. James knew what he was thinking. Dumbledore was trying to ask if Scott was dating anyone at the moment.

_Well, he isn't going to get a straight answer from my dad, if that's what he was thinking. _James thought to himself, _The only women in Dad's life are the ones who he brings home late at night, and kicks out early in the morning. _

James had lost more nights of sleep because of Scott's loud one night stands, then he could keep count of.

"Of course not. Ever since James's mother left us, I've lost the need for women. No one could ever replace Kate." Scott answered quickly. James knew he was nervous, he hated it when people asked about his ex-wife.

Kate Potter, or Kate _Rupette_, as she would be know as now, had left James and Scott when James was only eight years old. She had been a pretty woman, James remembered, with soft brown hair that fell down in long waves, and gorgeous hazel eyes. James eyes.

But she had left suddenly after a horrible fight with Scott. She had been so sick of his constant need to win everything and be perfect, that she had got up and left. She hadn't even tried to take James with her, and that's what hurt James the most.

Dumbledore smiled a little at Scott's answer, as if he knew that he was lying. "I see. Well, Scott, are you going to let James back home or am I going to have to let the Ministry decide where he should go now?" Dumbledore's gaze fell back on James, and James looked up.

There was sorrow in Dumbledore's eyes, but James knew what would happen now. No matter how much he said so, James knew his father would never give him up. He needed him to continue the legacy. He needed James to become a star. It wasn't so that James would be successful, it was so that he could live vicariously threw his son's glory.

"He's coming home with me." James heart sunk a little at the answer, part of him had been looking forward to living in a new home, maybe even with Sirius.

Dumbledore nodded, and Scott stood up to leave. James slowly followed, calling over his shoulder, "Bye Professor. Thanks for everything."

As the two of them got on the spiral staircase, James asked his father bravely, "Can I go say goodbye to Sirius? I won't be seeing him until next term."

His father looked at him, anger etched on every inch of his face. Clearly he had not expected to have James back. "No you may not. You'll see him next term."

They stepped off of the spiral staircase, and Scott shoved James up against a wall. He grabbed him by his neck and held him still. "How _dare_ you come to the Headmaster about this? How dare you make me look like I'm not a good father?! Scott hissed in his ear. He let go of James's neck, and shoved him again.

"Well, I'll show him won't I? I'll show him just how much of a good father I am!" Scott grabbed James's arm in a vicelike grip, and dragged him down the hallway.

"I'll show him. . . . .

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n: There it is guys! Sorry about James and Sirius being broken up, but it had to end sometime. I'll still tell you about Sirius, I promise.**

**If you liked it, please leave a review. :D**

** MilyMB **


	6. Welcome Home

1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/n: Hey guys! All right, new chapter, hope it's good! Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate everything you all say, and I try to listen to any suggestions or comments. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful friend, Dogstar'n'Lionheart, who is always helping me, and is a wonderful friend and writer! Check out some of her stories, they're beautifully written, I promise:D**

**Here it goes:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The portrait hole opened. Grey eyes shot up from under the fringe of black hair. Dumbledore walked in the Gryffindor common room with a sad smile on his face. Sirius just sat on the edge of an overturned coach, wearing his ripped jeans and baggy hooded sweatshirt.

His mother never bought him clothes, so he had always had to scrape up enough to buy some on his own. He had been wearing his only pair of jeans everyday since the end of term, and tried to keep them as clean as possible, but they were still worn down and ripped. Sirius had found his sweatshirt on a bench in downtown London one day, it was a few sizes too big, and the blue color had washed out quite a bit, but it was something he could wear, and for that he was thankful.

Dumbledore stopped in front of him, and Sirius looked down at his feet. When the headmaster remained silent, Sirius looked up at him again. Dumbledore was still wearing that sad smile, and Sirius knew what he was going to tell him.

Once he knew he had Sirius's attention, Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke in a quiet voice that echoed in the empty common room.

"Sirius, I'm sorry. James's father took him home a little while ago, and I'm assuming he didn't say goodbye?" At Sirius's nod, he continued. "Listen to me. I know this is hard for you. I know that you wanted to go with James, but I think I've got a plan for you. I've found a nice, single mother, who is willing to let you stay with them for a while. She's only about twenty two, so she's quite busy with her baby, but she said she'd be glad to help you for awhile."

Sirius almost gaped at Dumbledore. What was he thinking, leaving him unsupervised with a twenty two year old women? Was he crazy? _Probably._ Sirius thought to himself as a slight smirk formed on his face.

Dumbledore either didn't see it or pretended that he didn't notice. "I'll expect you in my office at eight tomorrow morning. For now, get some sleep, and relax."

Dumbledore turned around and walked towards the portrait hole. At the entrance he stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Oh, and Sirius? Don't worry about James. I'm sure he's fine. After all, he's with his dad."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_It was a rather small house in a lower middle class neighborhood, but you could tell that it was cared for. The white paint was peeling slightly off of the walls, and the steps needed a fresh coat of paint, but it was all together a well cared for place. _ – Chapter 2

The front door slammed shut. Scott stalked past his living room with James in tow. He continued on to the kitchen, and opening a cupboard, grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey. He cracked it open, and downed the entire thing in a minute, flat.

James stood by the door, not sure what to do. His father had his back turned to him as he chugged his firewhiskey, and his hand shot out into the air, signaling for James to sit at the kitchen table.

James silently approached the small, old, kitchen table, and sat down in one of the wobbly seats. He looked around at the small kitchen, desperately avoiding his father's eyes. The shabby yellow wallpaper was peeling at the corners, and the counters were faded due to the years of use. The kitchen table was small, and sunk slightly with the weight of all the junk Scott had piled on top of it, and the chairs were dull and creaky.

James remembered how it was before his mum had left them. He would wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking, and his bedroom would be bright and sunny, and then he would walk down the hall to the sight of his mother cooking bacon on the stove, here hazel eyes shining brightly, and the light shining just right on her hair and face. It was somewhat of a dream to James now, it just seemed so unrealistic to wake up with his mother there.

Nowadays when he woke up, it was to the sound of the front door slamming shut and the click of cheap high heels strutting out the door. No dream, just reality.

Scott turned around abruptly, jerking James out of his daydreams. He still had the empty firewhiskey bottle in hand, as a threat, James knew.

Scott walked over to James until he was literally a few inches in front of him, causing James to have to bend his neck up to look at his father's face. Scott sneered down at him, and suddenly shot out the sentence. The verdict. The punishment. Call it what you want, but it was still going to hurt.

"Get out there, and do sixty suicides. Then, I want you to do thirty laps around the pitch on the broom, and do fifty practice shots. No messing around or I'll mess up your face. Got it?" Scott spit out in his slightly slurred voice.

James nodded, and was met with a blow to his head. "You'll answer me when I speak to you. What, does the cat have your tongue?" Scott mocked in a high voice.

"Yes, sir." James answered quickly, trying to ignore the mocking words and the ache of the hit.

"Good. Then get your arse out there. I'll be watching you, so don't try anything funny."

James stood up and walked out the back door before his father could say anymore. He jogged down the back steps, and walked straight into the backyard. It was large, with a large amount of trees blocking it from any of the nearby neighbors views. There were two goal posts on either end, and a small bench on the ground in between the posts for Scott to sit on when he watched James.

James sighed and started on his sixty suicides. He had been doing this for years, muggle training, but he hated it. He started at one goal post, and his first stop was in the middle of the pitch, where the bench was. His last stop was at the other goal post, and then he had to run back. And repeat sixty times.

When James was finished, he was panting so hard the he could barely breath. He hadn't done those since last summer, and his body wasn't used to so much running. All he really wanted to do was collapse in the grass and take a long nap, but he knew his father was likely to be watching him. The last thing he needed was Scott coming out here and "helping" him.

So James struggled over to the old shed behind the house right under the kitchen window. As James opened the door, he looked up at the window, only to be met with his dad's face right up close to the glass staring at him with a smirk on his face. Scott mouthed "Hurry up!" and made frantic hand motions as if he was having a panic attack. James just looked up at him, hatred burning in his eyes, as sweat poured off of his face. Scott laughed, and James roughly grabbed the old broom out of the shed.

He walked slowly back to the pitch, and mounted his broom. He felt the soaring feeling in his stomach, and he raced to do his thirty laps. Once he was finished those he slowly did his practice shots, being careful not to miss any, yet to be far enough away that his dad couldn't yell at him for making it too easy.

As James finished up, he began to feel the soaring feeling of being up in the air, away from his problems, fly away. He was going to have to go back inside that kitchen, with his dad, and receive his sure punishment. The flying had only been so Scott could wear James out enough that he wouldn't fight back when the physical fight came.

James sighed, and soared back to the ground, back to cruelty, back to violence, back to reality. Back to his life.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n: Sorry to stop so suddenly, but I need some ideas for Sirius's new "roommates" name. Need names for her daughter and her. First and last. Anyone like Darcie? Delia? Help!**

**Did you all like it? Is Scott how you imagined him? Let me know in a review. **

**Thanks, **

** MilyMB **


	7. Cheap High Heels

**Disclaimer: Dont' own Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, I appreciate each and every one of you, especially Dogstar'n'Lionheart! Thanks for your help. :D**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 7**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

James slowly walked into the kitchen. He had taken his time in putting away his broom, but he realized that he could stall no longer before Scott came outside and dragged him in.

When James opened the door, he was greeted by a pitch black kitchen. There was no sign of his father anywhere. James sighed. His dad oftentimes would disappear at night, going places James could only imagine. Mostly strip clubs and local bars, but occasionally he was at some woman's house.

Scott always showed up again the next morning, and whether it was three or seven, he was going to be mad, and he was going to take it out on James.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sirius knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office at eight o'clock the next morning. He had actually made the effort to look halfway decent today. Sure, he was still wearing the same old jeans and sweatshirt, but he had showered and combed his hair today.

As he heard the deep "Enter." of Dumbledore's voice, Sirius casually ran one hand through his hair and used the other to push open the door.

Upon his entrance, Dumbledore smiled up at him. "Ah, Good Morning, Sirius. Ready to go?"

Sirius nodded, and said, "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Well, if you'll just step over to the fireplace. You'll be traveling by floo, if that's not a problem?" At Sirius's shake of the head, he continued. "Well, then it looks like I'll be seeing you at the feast next term. Sirius, if you have any problems, which I doubt you'll have, feel free to contact me or Professor McGonagall at any time."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you sir. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Dumbledore smiled back, eyes twinkling, and passed Sirius the floo powder pot. "Now, the address you want to say is: 382 Mills Row, Apartment 8. Good Luck." And with one last wink from Dumbledore, Sirius took the offered floo powder, stepped into the fire, and said "382 Mills Row, Apartment 8."

The green flames surrounded Sirius, and he found himself spinning past countless fireplaces until he was thrown out into a small living room.

He quickly stood up, brushing off all of the soot from his clothes, and looked around. He was in a small living room, much smaller then the one in Grimmauld Place of course, but it looked comfortable enough.

The walls were a bare white, but someone had obviously attempted to create a colorful atmosphere by taping what looked like a young child's attempts at drawings. Sirius smiled. He knew he was going to like this place.

He heard a bustling from the kitchen doorway, and he looked around. A young women was standing in the doorway with a soft smile on her face.

She walked over to Sirius and said, "You must be Sirius! It's so good to meet you! How are you?"

She stuck out her hand for him to shake and he took it, saying with a smile, "Yes, I'm Sirius. Nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me stay here, Ms. . . ."

She smiled and said, "Kylie. Kylie Jewett. Sorry, should've told you that before. And your so welcome. Mi casa es su casa."

At Sirius's blank stare, Kylie laughed, the soft tinkling echoing in Sirius's ears. "It's Spanish. You know, my house is your house."

Sirius forced out a laugh. "Oh, yeah." He said, trying to act as though he knew what Kylie was talking about.

Kylie laughed again and turned away towards what Sirius presumed was the kitchen. "Come on then. I'll make some breakfast. You're hungry, right?"

Sirius smiled. This was his kind of woman. "Yeah. That'd be great, thanks."

Sirius followed her into the small kitchen. There was a young girl sitting in a highchair, who smiled up at Sirius, while mashing her small hands into her breakfast.

Kylie said, "And _this_ is my daughter, Hailie. She's two, and let me tell you, they really aren't lying when they call it the 'Terrible Twos'. I mean, I love her, but every chance I get to get her out of my hair for the day, I take." Kylie ruffled Hailie's long blonde curls, and kissed her on the forehead.

Sirius smiled at Hailie, as Kylie turned to the counter to make breakfast. Where as Kylie had medium brown hair that waved slightly and went a little past her shoulders, Hailie had long, light blonde curls. Both mother and daughter shared large green eyes, that reminded Sirius oddly of Lily Evans.

"Hey, Hailie." Sirius said, as he sat down at the cramped table.

She smiled at him, and he felt himself smiling even wider. He had always loved little kids, and Hailie just had an innocence about her that Sirius loved.

"Hail, this is Sirius. He's going to be staying with us for a while." Kylie said as she walked over to the table with two plates of microwave pancakes.

"Sorry 'bout the food, but I've found that I'm not a very good cook, and muggle appliances make things so much easier."

"Oh no, they're great. I've always loved muggle stuff." Sirius said as he shoveled the pancakes down his throat.

Kylie laughed, and opened her mouth to say something, when there was a loud knock on the door.

She jumped up and walked over to the door. She checked through the peephole who it was before laughing to herself and throwing the door open.

A young man stood at the door, he had wavy black hair, and dull brown eyes. Kylie laughed and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks for coming, Joey. I really appreciate you getting Hailie out of my hair for the day. Besides, we all know how much she loves Sammy. They're so cute together."

The man, Joey, smiled softly and said in a loud voice, "It's not a problem, Kylie. I'm sure that Sammy will be delighted when he sees Kylie." His eyes fell on Sirius. "And who's this?"

Kylie beamed at Sirius. "This", Kylie said as she walked over to Sirius and put her hand on his shoulder, "Is my new roommate, Sirius. He'll be staying here for a while until he get out of school."

Joey eyed Sirius with thinly veiled disgust, and perhaps, jealousy? However he put on a fake smile and said, "How nice. Well, I really must be going. I've left Sammy with Mrs. Crebben next door, and you know how wild he can get."

Kylie nodded and handed him Hailie. "Thanks again for watching her for me. I really wanted to spend some time with Sirius here this morning, you know, so we can get to know each other better."

Joey smiled, and walked out the door. "Bye, Kylie." He said barely turning his head around as he closed the door behind him.

Kylie smiled, and leaned against the door. She whispered to herself, "God, he'd be perfect." Kylie opened her eyes and smiled at Sirius. "So what do you want to do?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

James had just woken up and was about to go eat breakfast when he heard the familiar sound of high heels clicking on the tile floor. His dad had brought home another woman in cheap high heels, and was making her breakfast before the 'breakup'. James rolled his eyes. Almost every week in the summer when James was home, Scott would disappear at random times and bring home women.

From there, he would let them shower, and make them a nice homemade breakfast, before he sent them on their way, promising to call them, or write them. Of course, he couldn't have if he wanted to, as they were muggles, and therefore wouldn't be to keen on having a owl deliver a letter to them.

James walked into the kitchen, hoping that he could just eat his breakfast in peace, and that Scott would be to wrapped up in his lady friend to pay any attention to James until she left. He knew it sounded stupid, but James felt oddly protected by these women, mostly because he knew his father would never try anything while they were around.

As he entered, both his dad and his 'friend' looked up at him. She wasn't very pretty, in fact she looked like a prostitute, with her bleach blonde hair and overload of make-up. She didn't smile at him, only gave him a cold look, shooting possessive looks at Scott, as if she was afraid James was going to ruin this for her.

"Why hello, James.", Scott said, clearly straining his voice in an effort not to yell, "This is Coco."

"Oh, yeah? Where'd you two meet?" James said politely, before turning around and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He carried over to the table and sat down in the only available seat, in-between his father and Coco, waiting for the answer. He knew he would have to pay for this later, but it was worth it to see his father squirm for once.

His father opened his mouth to speak, but 'Coco' cut him off. "James is it? Well I'll have you know that we meet at Le Fountain Bleu last night. It's very classy."

James smiled at her. "Classy? The Le Fountain Bleu is a strip club."

Scott's hand came out of nowhere and smacked James around the head. Coco smirked, and said "That outta teach you, you little brat." James rubbed the back of his head and glared at Coco.

"James, apologize to the both of us _now._ I'll not have your bitching act at this table, especially when Coco is here. After you apologize I want you to wait in my room for me so we can discuss your punishment." Scott said, straining to keep his voice under control.

James dropped his eyes to his plate and said, "I'm sorry." He then got up and left the kitchen, heading to his father's bedroom. The worst was yet to come.

Roughly a half an hour later, Scott stalked into his room and marched right up to James, slapping him across the face.

"How dare you be so rude to Coco! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" Scott brought back his fist and punched James in the face. Blood seeped out of his nose, and James let out a cry of pain.

Scott continued on mercilessly, he punched every inch of James he could get to, even when James cried out for him to stop.

"Stop?! Why should I stop? Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?! You've insulted my girlfriend, and you've lost the Cup!! I refuse to stop!" He kicked James in his shins, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

Scott kneeled down right next to James and looked him in the eye. "You deserve this, James. You lost. You deserve this." He stood back up again. " I won't have a _fucking _LOSER in my house! I won't!" And with that, Scott kicked James as hard as he could in the stomach, causing James eyes to water. James clutched his stomach, trying not to cough up his breakfast.

Scott swooped down and grabbed James arm, yanking him to his feet. He began to drag him out of his room and down the hallway, stopping at James room. He threw him inside, and looked down at James. A few tears of pain had fallen down his cheeks. "And don't CRY! Only pussys cry." Scott turned around, strutted out of James's room, and slammed the door behind him, leaving James broken and hurt far worse then he had ever been before.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sirius opened the door to Kylie's apartment later that night, only to be greeted by the sight of fifty or so of her closest friends. Music was blasting, people were drinking to much, and there were some guys in the corner who looked suspiciously like they were getting high.

Sirius pushed himself through the mass of sweaty bodies searching for Kylie. He found her sitting on the lap of some guy, obviously drunk. As soon as she noticed Sirius, her face lite up.

"Hey, Sirius!" , she slurred drunkenly, "How ya doin? Want something to drink? Beer of vodka?" She giggled tipsily. _Ah,_ Sirius thought, _so she's a drinker and a partier. Wonderful._ He smiled politely, and responded loudly over the music, "That's okay, Kylie. I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm real tired, you know?"

Kylie giggled again, and nodded. "Sure, baby. Just tell me if you change your mind." Sirius smiled at her again, a bit worried for her health.

As he was walking away, he heard Kylie call after him, "Welcome to your new home!" And he waved his hand to show he heard her.

He walked into his small bedroom that he shared with Hailie, and laid down on the bed. He looked over at Hailie, taking in her delicate features, wondering how she could sleep so peacefully with that music blasting in her ears.

He got up and kissed her good night, pulling her blanket up on her more.

Maybe he wasn't the only one whose family was screwed up. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading!**

**What do you think about Kylie? Is she what you expected?**

**How was James and Scott? Did anyone else hate Coco as much as I did?**

**I really appreciate reviews, I love hearing what you all think.**

**MilyMB**


End file.
